The most common fasteners used in construction are nails and screws. Conventional nails and screws are designed to have a head and a shank extending from the head with a tip end, which is for fast, easy insertion with positive retention. Typically, nails and screws are driven into a target material surface, with their heads exposed to the material surface. Additionally, for fastening two or more thick objects, long shank nails or screws are needed. If the shanks of nails or screws are too long, more toque force needs being applied to driven them into the thick objects. However, if the force is applied improperly, the nails or screws may be broken. Also, when tow objects are too thick, or when the nail head is not allowed to appear on the object surface, no conventional long shank nails or screws are possible.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.